Acnologia's Lover
by Tabitha Underwood
Summary: I got an idea from Zireh's Fanfic called "One Week In Heat," which is an amazing Fairy Tail Fanfic. I don't own anything from Fairy Tail, or any of its characters at all. Rated M for later chapters lemon scenes, and language. WARNING: Contains sexual content in later chapters.
1. Acnologia's Amnesia

**Acnologia's Amnesia**

 _Maybe she was right, maybe he should have listened to her from the start, maybe he never should have gone that far, but Acnologia's only problem was, who_ was _she? And_ what was it _that he did that was so bad that made her leave him? And also, why had he been asleep for so long, and what year was it?_

It had been at least three centuries since he had last woken up, and that was around the time that he was in the Dragon Civil War, with a woman only a few years younger than he was, what had happened to her? He wasn't sure, and at this point, he didn't really care either all he knew, he wanted the world to be in ruins because he felt like it was the worlds fault that he couldn't remember who he was before he went mad, and because he felt that it was their fault for _her_ being out of his life right now.

Over the next century, Acnologia had spent destroying the area around where he was, and the continent that he currently was on. That was around the time that Dragon Slayers, and Dragons were making a full turn for the better in power, and when Acnologia has started to have to exert himself ever so slightly to destroy them as well. He knew that none of them would understand, nobody ever would, he had lost all recollection of who he was, and why this mysterious woman in his dreams was no longer with him, when they seemed to be so close before.

All he could remember of her was that she was a few years younger than him, and all that he could here was her voice, but he had never seen her face, or what she looked like, or even what type of magic that she had, all that he knew was that she seemed nervous about it from the way that she talked when it was brought up. Or how he seemed impressed when she finally did show him, so it must have been a very unusual, or even rare Dragon Slayer magic that she possessed. One thing that he did know, he wasn't going to stop, he was going to keep destroying the world until he found her again, until he found the sweet music that he remembers being her voice, that was, if she was still alive all those censures later.

He had spent so long with destroying the places that he came across, that sometimes he would forget _why_ he was going mad, _why_ he was slowly going insane. But on the rare occasions that he allowed himself to go to sleep, he was haunted by the memories of the woman that he lost, the person that would somehow make him feel so much better whenever any of his magic would backfire on him, the person that use to complete him, and complement him so much back then, and when he would wake up, he'd be sweating, and the sun would just be touching the sky. He hated that he couldn't remember, and he hated that he didn't trust anyone enough to talk to them anymore, to tell them what was wrong, and why he was doing all of this.

In Acnologia's destructive rampage, he was making a bad reputation for himself, and in his mind, all that he could think about was that there was a small chance that the voice that he heard in his sleep would come to put him back in place. He hoped that she would find him and remind him of who he was before, of what had happened, and as to what had happened during their time apart that caused that big rift between them. And also as to why he had even gotten this cursed amnesia in the first place, and why he became the monster that he was today.

There was also the fact that around a certain time every year that he could remember this mystery woman's scent, all thanks to mating season. But it wasn't that that had him oddly happy during that time of year, it was that he could still faintly smell her, and that he could almost see her in his blinding lust. He had a strong feeling that she was still alive if he could still smell a scent that he had forgotten over all of those years that they had been separated. What he could tell about her was that she was roughly a good foot and a half shorter than he was in his human form, which wasn't all that surprising, given his six foot five (6'05") frame that he was oh so proud of. But it was extremely blurry whenever he could see her outline, if at all, but he could never get her name.

He was honesty just glad that he was starting to remember, even the slightest thing about back before he went insane, before he was lost in anger, before any of this happened to him. But even through all of that, he couldn't take too much more of the mating season urges, even if every time he felt like he was getting closer to finding out who she is. No matter any of that, he knew that he had to do something that would even stop the lust, even if it was only temporary, and no matter what the consequences would be in the long run for him, or for the population. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of the two days of pure and utter lust and horny rage of his.


	2. Acnologia's Love Interest

**Acnologia's Love Interest**

He did it because he had lost himself during the Dragon Civil War, all those centuries ago, when he had first become corrupted by all of the destruction that he had caused. He did it because he couldn't remember anything about himself before he was transformed into the dragon slaying, shape shifter that he is today. He did it because he strangely missed someone that he couldn't remember, but knew that this person had significant value to him in the past. He destroyed Tenrou Island seven years ago because he thought that if he destroyed the island, the seasonal mating would finally stop, and that he wouldn't have to search for _that_ scent anymore, and that he could _finally_ be rid of it. That was seven years ago, and the urges had hit him harder that mating season than he ever thought possible.

"GAAHHH! Why won't it just _STOP_ already?!" His loud, bellowing scream could be heard throughout the Forgotten Desert. Acnologia's body had started to heat up a little bit that day, but not by too much, not enough to worry him, so he didn't look into it. "Why can't I just find it already?!" he growled to himself, and he sat cross legged in the middle of the hot sun hanging in the desert sky, almost taunting the black dragon. As if mocking him for coming into the desert as he does every year during this time of year, mating season.

He had finally decided after a few years of wondering what to do with the yearly urges, and how to do it, he had decided to destroy Tenrou Island, the island that had be the reason for letting all dragons and dragon slayers know that it is time to mate each year, and on time. He had finally grown tired of it all, and put an end to it, even if it was temporary, even if it would come back later on, for right now, he knew it just needed to stop for now.

Each year was getting better and better after he destroyed Tenrou Island, and he had become more and more focused on trying to find his mate this time around, now that he didn't have to worry about mating season coming around for right now. Three years after he destroyed the island, he found out where she resided now, in the Fairy Tail Guild, with the people who were trying to kill him. Also, when he was doing 'research' on her, he found out that she even had the guilds symbol, it is black around the outside, and fades into a purple hue on the inside of it.

While he was investigating her, her routines, who she hangs out with, and what she does on a regular basis, two years had passed during that time, to make sure that everything was almost always the same. It was already approaching five years since he destroyed Tenrou Island by now, and he had been causing chaos and destruction, just so that people wouldn't get suspicious while he took notes on his lover.

Soon enough, another two years had passed as he made damn sure that all of the things that she did was almost always in perfect routine. She did a few things that would catch him off guard, but he always assumed that it was because she was seeing the rut that she was in, and would do something to treat herself to a different little to give herself some kind of excitement for herself. Along with the fact of all of the people that she hung out with as well. Also, during those past two years, he had gotten into a huge fight with another dragon named Igneel, of which was the adopted father of one of her friends. That of which, he saw her surprise when she was comforting him about his loss, and made sure that he had everything that he needed while he was morning.

-What she was doing-During that time, she was going on a lot of missions to go and get scrolls or books that she would see and think were interesting, or go to the bar with Natzu to hang out, or go to the hot springs with him. Her and Levy were great friends, and people considered them the perfect example of best friends, mainly because the two of them would get books all the time, and compare them all the time. Also that both of them complemented each other in a lot of ways, books, smarts, personalities, and so many other ways other than that. She and Levy were just like sisters with how much they hung out together.

When Gajeel came into the picture, Levy confided in Skylar that she thought that she was falling for him, in which Skylar took immediate action, and started picking at both Levy and Gajeel's brains about each other, and the idea of dating, and other things related to that. In her investigation she found that Gajeel also harbored small feelings for the young, bluenette script mage. But that he was both too nervous about approaching her at the time, and not waning a relationship at that time because of all of the things happening within the past decade. Levy felt the same way, but was a little more willing to have a relationship at any time with him. Skylar had never told either one of them that she was asking both of them.

When she was out on missions, she would use her shadow magic and her gravity magic, but so far, has never had to shape shift into a dragon. Yes, she, just like her mate, was a dragon shape shifter. Her dragon was a long, white dragon with a light blue underbelly that matched the blue of Acnologia's blue markings. Her dragon form doesn't have any back legs, or wings because of the gravity magic that she possesses, so that she was able to fly without wings.

Skylar, just like Acnologia is a very strong person, but people would never be able to tell because of her small five foot five (5'05") stature, and very slim frame that she has. A lot of people also don't expect that she is over four hundred years old, just by looking at her. She has dark rungs under her eyes, just like Acnologia does, because of so many sleepless nights, and so much training that she has does.

She keeps it very top secret that she knows Acnologia, and that he is also her mate, and makes sure that nobody knows about that. She also tries to, but not as hard as her knowing Acnologia, keep it a secret that she is a shape shifter, and can go into a dragon form. She is very skilled with both of her magic types, and doesn't have to say anything in order to use her magic. Her shadow magic gets a lot stronger when night time hits, and her gravity magic gets better when her confidence increases. She gets a lot more confident when her shadow magic gets stronger, making night time her preferred fighting time.


	3. Surprise Reunion

**Surprise Reunion**

It had been seven years, and he had finally found her, he had finally found the woman behind the voice in his dreams, and the person that has all of the answers about his past. After all of the wandering around in pain, and in question about what had happened in his past, was soon going to be known to him, but there is one thing that he wasn't expecting that would come in the way, and it caught him off guard, mating season was back. This time though, it would last a lot longer than he, or anyone would expect, it would last the dragons and dragon slayers seven days.

 **Monday**

Monday, the first day of this year's mating season, for Acnologia was spent looking, and waiting for his mate to be alone by any means outside of the guild, or with people that could easily be scared off by his appearance in general. Hopefully he wouldn't scare her off in the process because of the time of year that it was, and hopefully she would remember who he was. He still didn't remember her name, all that he knew was that she was the voice that he always heard, and that her smell was the exact smell that he had been looking for all of these years.

Somehow, in his lust-filled mind, he was curious as to why she would run, why she seemed to be hiding from him during all of the other mating seasons prior to this? Also, why was she with all of the people who were trying to hunt and kill him? _Why?_ The love of his life was currently with the people that were out to get him, which really hurt him a lot.

 **Tuesday**

Acnologia kept searching until noon for her again, and then he finally found her, ' _alone_ for the first time in a few days,' he noted. He quietly followed her for a few more miles outside of the Guild, and away from Fairy Tail, just so that he knew that she wouldn't be able to run back to get help, or scream for help so easily. That is when he made his move to grab her, at 1:30 in the afternoon, he finally got her all alone.

He pulled her into the forest, and off of the main road, and immediately pushed her, face first, into the nearest, and biggest tree that he could find at the moment. He couldn't believe it, he had finally found her, after so many years of pain away from her, and of not knowing who he was, or what had happened.

"It has been way too long, hasn't it, my mate?" he growled slightly into her ear. Her eyes immediately shot open in surprise to the sound of his voice, to the man that she was still so very muchly so in love with, even after all of these years. It didn't matter to her that he was now missing his left arm due to the fight with Igneel a while back, she was just glad to be in his presence once again.

"Acnologia," she breathed lightly, as she tried to turn to face him, but she was being pressed to hard against the tree to move too much, other than her head to see part of his smirking face. "How did you find me? How did you know that I was here at the Guild?" She asked, but soon enough gasped as she could feel him move his hand around from his hold on her right arm to her right breast. He kept the same amount of pressure as he moved his body closer to ensure that she wouldn't escape, and to get a better grip of her.

"No more talking," He replied to her in questions, "let's just continue having our fun for right now." He then proceeded to bite what he could of his mate's neck at that moment. He slipped his hand down to her waist, and then slipped it right back up into her shirt and grabbed her now, more accessible breasts. He smiled into her neck as he heard her moan out loud, and whimpered his name into the afternoon air.

He grunted as he pulled away from her, earning him a whimper of protest, but turned her around, picked her right leg up, and slammed her back into the tree. She gasped out of shock, and wrapped her left leg around his leg as well to get herself better access to his tall stature, and to help with her with the fact that her other leg was just pulled up. He purred with satisfaction when he felt her push up against him and wrap her other leg around his waist.

He bit hard into her neck hard, earning a scream from his mate in return for his action. He quickly moved his mouth to her still open one, and forced his tongue down into her wet cavern and started to explore it, as she moaned again into his mouth, earning another smile from Acnologia. He pulled his mouth away after a few minutes and pulled her shirt off, and his lust was very clear in his eyes as he looked over her newly exposed to him, and he tossed her shirt over to one of the other trees.

He had quickly moved his attention down to her breasts, removing her black lace bra, and grabbing her left one in his mouth, biting it hard, while massaging the right one with his other hand. She screamed out in pleasure as her mate continued to bite, and toy with her breasts for a while longer. But after a little while longer, he again pulled away, eyes glossed over even more so with lust still very evident in his eyes, but looked deep into hers. The way that he looked at her half lidded eyes made her open hers eyes all the way out of sheer surprise, because he was looking at her with question.

"Acnologia," she barely managed to sigh out, "wh-what is it? What is with the look?" she asked, looking deeper into his eyes. She removed her right arm from around his neck, and move it to his right cheek, and lightly kissed his left cheek in the proses. "You know that you can tell me anything, right? You always can and always will be able to, alright?" she stated to the man that she was still currently tangled with, and was pinning her to the tree behind her.

"Well, you see," he started, trying to find the words that he was looking for that wouldn't make his mate mad at him. "I know who you are, and that you are my mate," he recollected to her a bit puzzled, "but I can't seem to remember your name to save my life. Could you please remind me of it?" he asked, looking at her as though she might punch him in the face for asking the question. He received a small chuckle, and a smile from her as her first response to his questions that he just asked.

"I'm not really surprised that you don't remember Acnee~." She told him, still with that goofy little smile on her face. Acnee, that was the nickname that she use to call him, he at least remembered that, but he never remembered her name, only the nicknames that he used to call her in return. "My name is Skylar, since you don't seem to remember that, again, not surprising to me. You use to call me by anything but my name all of those centuries ago." Her smile still remained all the while she told him, which only gained a small nod in response, and his lips being crashed back into hers.

After a few more hours of an intense make out session, a lot of screaming, claw marks, bruises and hickeys being left on each of the shape shifting mages, they both laid down by the tree that they were just making out at. After finding her shirt, and turning it into a small, makeshift pillow for herself, the two, weak legged mated snuggled up next to each other for a well-deserved rest.

 **Wednesday**

The next morning around nine a.m., the young female dragon mage woke up, leaned over and kissed her one armed mate that was holding her close, and kissed his lips gently. He awoke with a quick start when she kissed him, and immediately kissed her back, startling her a little bit. He immediately pushed her onto her back, and worked his way on top of her, and started to make out with her. He put his arm just above her head to support his whole weight, and received a small giggle from the dragon mage below him, making him pull away abruptly in surprise at that.

"What?" He growled down at her for her laughter. "What's so funny hmm?" He growled again when she kept laughing at him, and smiling up at him.

"Do you need help there mate? You seem to be struggling with just that one arm of yours there." She responded back to him, bright purple eyes shining up and into the deep green ones of his with love and lust swirling together. "You do remember that I can use both shadow and gravity dragon slayer magic, right?" She questioned him again about that. Yes, he did remember her magic types, but put it into the back of his head for the time.

"Sex in the air, eh? Getting a bit kinky there, aren't ya?" he purred in amusement down at his mate, laying below him, smirking down at her small frame.

"Shut the fuck up." She hissed at him, smiling back at him, quickly biting his neck after her little curse. She was just as horny as him, if not more so because of her being awake for a lot longer than him.

"Feisty eh? Just how I like you Sky." He states, still with that smug smirk sprawled on his very well-tanned face. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun, just make sure that you don't take us above the tree lines, alright?" He says to her, pushing himself up and extending his hand out to her, to which she gladly accepts it.

"That was very generous for you, _dragon king_." She sneers out one of his nicknames, making him wince at her.

"Hey, don't call me that, and start stripping the rest of your clothes off." He growled at her, clearly angered by her comment. She obliged, and started taking off her belt, pants, and black laced underwear, and threw them over with her shirt and bra that she lost in the heat last night. They were soon joined by Acnologia's cloak, which is easy for him to remove, and it reviled his missing arm that he lost in the battle against Igneel.

Skylar walked over to him, and snaked her arms around his waist, smirking up at him with a devilish look in her eyes. They shared a passionate, and very heated kiss as Skylar helped her mate get out of his pants and boxers while he grabbed her ass while she did so. Causing her to moan loudly into the kiss, and Acnologia to smile into their lust filled kiss. He then kicked his pants and boxers over to where her clothes now resided for the time being. As soon as she felt him do that, she then proceeded to push them both up into the air with her gravity magic.

When he felt her do that, his hand immediately started to play with her, now very sensitive, clit as his mouth started a vicious attack on her neck and breasts, to which he stated to earn a lot of moans and screams in return to his actions, and they were both getting lost in passion and lust.

"Ah... A-aaahh…" she was panting like crazy at all of the pleasure that he was currently giving her. "Acnolgiaaaaahhhh!" She screamed out in her fit of pleasure. "I – I think I'm… AHH! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" she screamed out as she came on his hand. That caused him to give her a red-tinted smile, and proceeded to lick her juices off of his hand, making her blush even more than she already was.

"I think that you're about ready for me again, don't you think?" He asked, and didn't even really bother to wait because he started to align his rock hard, throbbing cock to her dripping wet entrance.

"Ah, ha, I think that I'm ready." She said, still trying to catch up on breath from the intense teasing that she just received, and mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen next.

With a quick little nod, he quickly pushed his entire length into her awaiting pussy, and let out a quick yelp as she remembered his size, as he didn't even wait for her to readjust to him again. He didn't even need to hold onto her because she wrapped around him like barbed wire. He chuckled at her reaction as he continued to pound into her tight hole with years of lost passion and lust that they both missed out on. He started to kiss her neck as he furiously pounded into her to give her added pleasure. Within their very heated air sex, she had cum two other times while he was pounding away at her. On her third time of cumming however, Acnologia had finally cum with her as they both screamed each other's names out together, and then they both floated back down and onto the ground gently.

They both started to drift off into sleep, and as she was drifting, Skylar had felt Acnologia gently kiss her forehead, then he started to snore lightly. She started to smile as she snuggled closer to his sweaty body, and reminisced on the old days before he had changed. He was always like this though, he was always a very greedy lover when it came to her body, and he always made it well known to her, too.

 **Thursday-Saturday**

Thursday thru Saturday were very much the same as Wednesday was for these two mates, very heated, very steamy, and very passionate with their love making in the untraveled path of the forest that they were currently having very intimate love in. Saturday afternoon, he walked her back to the guild, and went to her apartment with her, where they both fell asleep together in her bed for the rest of the day, and that night as well.


	4. Surprising The Guild

**Surprising The Guild**

It was around noon on Sunday that Skylar and Acnologia came out of her apartment together, hand in hand to check up on everyone else and how everyone was doing. The two got a lot of shocked, and surprised looks as they were walking down the street, which made Acnologia very uncomfortable about his whole being in the Guild uninvited. But Skylar continued to smile the whole way to the hospital to see the other girls.

"What the fuck is _HE_ doing here?" they heard Natsu scream from down the road as he approached them with an angry look in his face. Lucy tried to stop her new mate, but it was to no anvil from her. "Seriously," Natsu then stopped right in front of the two that were now stopped in the road. "What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" he questioned again to them.

"Relax," Acnologia responded calmly, not trying to start another fight between him and Fairy Tail again. "I'm not looking to join or anything like that, _hot head_." And at the snarky nickname, Acnologia received a nudge from his long time mate, Skylar. "I'm just here to run a few errands with my mate." He replied again to the male fire mage before them.

"I don't want you here, nobody does." Natsu growled again, which, by now, Lucy was pulling on Natsu's arm, trying to get him to get away from the two. "Not now Lucy, I'm in the middle of-" Natsu started, but was then cut off by Skylar interrupting him.

"Well, I want him heat, and like he was saying, he doesn't want to be a permanent member like I did. That's actually why we were looking for Porlyusica and Master Makarov to ask their opinion about something important, _Natsu_." Skylar ended up sounding more annoyed than she meant to, and also ended up growling his name, which she didn't mean to do either. "So do you know where either of them are?" She asked, looking over at Lucy for that information.

"Actually, Porlyusica wanted to meet all of the girls in the infirmary in about half an hour, and Master Makarov should be in the bar still." Lucy replied, hoping that her information would help out her fellow friend.

"Thank you greatly, Lucy, I'll see you in the infirmary in half an hour then," Skylar said to the celestial mage, who was currently clinging to the pink haired fire mage next to her. Turning to Acnologia, she said to him, "Come on Acnologia, if I'm to get to the infirmary on time, we better get to the bar, and fast too."

"Alright, let's get a move on. Lead the way Sky." He responded coyly to her, as he let her pull him to the bar where the master resided for the moment.

-10 minutes later in Master Makarov's office-

"So what brings you to my office today?" Master Makarov asked the duo as they stood in his office, across the desk from him. A glare of angered scorning was shot over at Acnologia's human form from the small master.

"Listen," Acnologia started, "I'm not here asking for forgiveness, or for acceptance into the Guild or anything like that, sir." He started, then looked over at Skylar, as if asking for help with wording the rest of what he was trying to say. Or like he wanted her permission for himself to keep speaking, either way, Skylar knew she needed to speak up, so she cleared her throat quickly.

"We were thinking that because Acnologia is my mate, that maybe he could come here and visit me, and stay in my apartment for as long as he wants, but," she started, seeing the clear surprise and anger in Makarov's eyes at that statement of her. "He is also willing to cause a bit of trouble for you guys, seeing as to the fact that he is still considered Fairy Tail's enemy." Skylar finished off her statement.

"Wow, that's bold to ask me, I will defiantly have to think about that one," Makarov told them, still with a shocked look on his face, "But I will defiantly get back to you by the end of the day about my decision of coarse, now you might want to go to the infirmary, young Skylar." He said to her, winking at the two as they left for the infirmary.

-In the infirmary room-

"Alright you four, listen up." Porlyusica stated, as she looked amongst the four girls in front of her. "I will be testing to see if any of you are pregnant seeing as to that mating season is now over now." Porlyusica then announced.

Juvia, Levy, Lucy, and Skylar all looked amongst each other with curiosity, wondering just who really was pregnant, but all also very scared about what the outcome would be for all of them as four glasses of liquid appeared, one in front of each of them. After the explanation of what to do, the four girls stuck their fingers into the liquid. Two out of the four changed, and with the owners of their glasses gasping in response to it, and a very surprised, and scared gasp also managed to escape Porlyusica's lips as well.

"Levy, Skylar, I'm so happy for both of you!" Lucy exclaimed, also sharing a bit of Porlyusica's fear for Skylar.

"If either one of you two want to get an abortion, it have to be with the help of someone else, and for you, Levy, the pregnancy might be a bit painful for you, seeing as to the fact that the child is that of an iron mage." Porlyusica said to the two girls. "And as for you Skylar, I'm not sure it would even be safe to bring this child to term, seeing as to who the father of it is." She said, looking a bit frightened.

"I want to bring it to term, I know that for a fact." Skylar said, very boldly as her response to the question she was just asked.

"I do too, I want to bring mine to term too!" Levy exclaimed, still very excited about the news that she just found out.

"Hey guys, there is a big celebration on the beach in an hour go get ready!" Mira came in and exclaimed, then disappeared as fast as she came into the room. With that statement, everyone had left the room to go get ready, even Porlyusica.

-Later on the beach-

"Hey, Acnologia, can I talk to you for a moment please, _alone_?" Skylar asked, growling the last word over at Natsu, who was currently in a face-to-face growling match with Acnologia at the moment that she has summoned her mate. "It's really important, and I need your opinion on it as well, okay?" she stated to him, as Acnologia drew back from Natsu, glaring at him, like it wasn't over yet, then walked with his mate to a quiet patch on the beach.

"What is it Sky, it better be as important as you said it was." Acnologia snarled at his mate, still upset with Natsu for getting in his face just then.

"Fine, then maybe I'll just let _OUR_ kid grow up without a dad, and hear all of the bad stories about him, too." Skylar snarled at him, then started to storm off from him, only to have her arm grabbed, and pulled immediately into his muscular chest.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Acnologia told her, holding her even tighter than a few seconds prior. "You're pregnant, with my kid?" he finally asked her as he felt her breathing settle down against his stomach.

"Yeah, me and Levy were the only two that were pregnant, and I really want to keep it, is that ok with you?" She questioned him, looking up into his dark, green eyes.

"Is it ok?" he repeated her question in short, looking down at her, "It's more than ok, it's amazing!" he exclaimed, then grabbed around her small waist, picked her up, and spun her around while they both laughed for a few seconds before putting her back down. "I've always wanted to be a dad, ya know?" he questioned to her.

"And here I thought that you hated all kids, Acneelee~." She told him, as she nuzzled back into his chest. "I'm so happy that you want to keep it too." She said to him.

"Hello, you two, am I interrupting anything over here?" Makarov said as he approached the smiling mates.

"No, not at all Master, what is it that you need?" Skylar questioned as they both looked over at him to see what he wanted.

"I have heard the news from Porlyusica that you are with child now, Skylar, are you keeping it, or are you aborting it?" Makarov asked her, and looked at the two, as they looked at each other.

"I was planning on keeping it master, ah yeah, that's right, you said that you would answer our question about Acnologia staying with me when he wanted, have you come up with an answer yet sir? Not that I'm trying to be pushy or anything." She asked, then quickly corrected herself afterwards.

"Honestly, I was going to say no to allow him into the guild, and I was going to have someone erase his memory about how to get here." Makarov started, then looked seriously at them again as he continued. "But when I heard that you were with child, and that you wanted to keep it, I thought that I should let you talk it over with its father before approaching you to make sure that both of you still wanted it. And I know that a lot of people are probably going to be upset with my decision, but I will allow him to stay, but, he will have to be under _VERY_ careful watch by the elders, and the strongest mages. That way if anything goes wrong, and he steps out of line, we will be able to correct him." Makarov finished as he sighed at them.

Both Acnologia and Skylar looked at each other in complete shock by the master's final decision, but then quickly hugged each other, completely happy by it as well. Then they both looked back over at the master, still smiling and laughing like idiots, and thanked him profoundly for his decision for allowing him to stay with his mate. They also thanked him for not forcing Acnologia into getting the Guild's symbol branded onto him.


	5. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

By this time, it has been about three years since Acnologia was allowed to live with Skylar, making both Skylar and Levy's kids both turning three this year, Lucy's kid is turning two (yes, she got pregnant in my story), and Juvia is still waiting for Gray to be ready to have kids with her, and is jealous of the other girls, but would never show it. Levy and Gajeel had a boy, and decided to name their kid Tetsu, meaning iron. While Acnologia and Skylar had a baby girl, and decided to name their child Hanabi, meaning fireworks. Lucy and Natsu agreed on naming their little blond boy, who is just like a male version of his father, after Igneel, in his honor.

-Throwback to a year prior-

The three mothers all shared a wedding day, and had a triple wedding, all of the grooms shared a room to get ready on their wedding day, while the brides shared, and helped each other put make up on to match their dresses that they had picked out to match their respective groom. In the end, all of the colors ended up matching beautifully, even though none of the brides chose to wear white that day.

Lucy and Natsu ended up wearing mainly a dark pink, which matched both Lucy's mark, and Natsu's hair, with accessories (a.e. tie, earrings, make up, necklace, flowers, etc.) ended up being red to match Natsu's mark.

Levy and Gajeel ended up doing mainly silver, because Levy agreed to have their wedding in Gajeel's favorite color, and their accessories in black (a.e. tie, earrings, make up, necklace, flowers (she had gotten black roses as her bouquet), etc.), because Gajeel wanted to make Levy to have a say in their big day too.

While Skylar and Acnologia decided to go with a light blue to match Acnologia's markings, and Skylar's name, and to go with it, they chose dark purple accessories (a.e. tie, earrings, make up, necklace, flowers, etc.) to match the inner part of Skylar's guild mark on her right hip.

-Back to the present-

A few months after the wedding day, Acnologia still had a few questions for his mate, and now wife, Skylar. He caught her off guard on a day that she seemed very distant from him, almost like she was trying to remember something important. So he put their three year old child to bed for the night, and carefully approached her while she was sitting in a chair next to one of their windows in the apartment, and sat down next to her.

"Hey there." He said gently, she looked at him with a surprised look, and moved the hand that her head was resting on, and moved it to her chest, in a sign that she was startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there, but are you ok? You seemed kinda off today, should I be worried about you?" he questioned her, looking very concerned while he spoke as well.

"I've been trying to remember something all day, and I think that I finally remembered it." She said, looking deep into his eyes as she got up, and moved directly in front of him, and placed one hand on his head, and the other on his chest (kind of like in the very last episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender during Aang and the fire king's fight), and she mumbled something that he didn't quite catch. Suddenly, everything from his past with her came flooding back into his mind as his eyes went as big as saucers, all of the good and bad memories returned to him in that instant, like getting a surprise punch in the chest from Gajeel.

Acnologia actually had a few tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered everything that he had forgotten about with Skylar, all of the fake arguments, laughing fits, late nights, long/deep conversations, just how much he really use to care for her. But most importantly, he realized that he used to be so kind and gentle, and that even before they were mates that he was super protective and territorial of her, all because he actually had a heart.

His tears came from the fact that he made the horrifying discovery that he really had turned into a monster. He had turned into the one thing that he swore to her that he never would become, no wonder she was staying away from him all of those years. But he was left with only one burning question in his mind now.

"How did I lose all of those memories, and how did you know how to revive them for me, Skylar?" he asked very shakily, while he wiped the tears away from his face with his right hand.

"Just promise me one thing, Acnologia, before I tell you why." She said as he looked up into her eyes, and he nodded yes as his response. She then sighed, and clenched her fists at her sides before she started to speak.

"What, is it that bad?" he questioned, receiving a small nod from Skylar before she started her explanation on what had happened.

"The reason behind you losing your memories is that after you told me about your plan to get more power, I had gone to my dragon mentor about it. She had told me that if you were actually going to go through with that, that you were going to be corrupted because of it, and she offered so many solutions to me on what she could do to help me, but we had already mated by that point, so the only one that I wanted to do was to conceal your memories for me. But I would have to stay away from you for two centuries at least for the curse to take full effect, and to make sure that you didn't remember me at all for your own safety of not corrupting me as well. My mentor had also given me the power to shift between dragon and human form just so that I would be able to stand up to you if you had gotten too out of hand for the world to handle. After that time, I had just been use to staying away from you, so that's why I never came back. But after two hundred years away, and not having me release the curse for you, you would only get certain parts of your memory back. And I was never allowed to tell you why, to make sure that you didn't lash out at me for my own safety." She explained it all while crying a little bit because she felt like she had just abandoned her old mentor and friend.

Acnologia wiped away her tears, surprising her, and then pulling her close to him as he mumbled sweet little nothings to her to comfort her. "I strangely understand this, and there is no reason to cry now, ok? I realize now what pain that I must have caused you and everyone around us as well, I became the monster that I had always promised you that I would never become. I honestly would have done the same thing if I was in your position. I am truly sorry, and I promise you that I will try my best to become the man that I once was to you." He earned a sweet kiss in return.


End file.
